The present invention relates to a tool assembly, tool components and a method of assemblying said components. The assembly comprises a tool or an adapter for a tool and a holder. The tool or the adapter as well as the holder are provided with either a conical projection or a conical recess cooperating with each other and a first support surface or a second support surface cooperating with each other. The assembly, which has a center axis, further comprises means for clamping said tool or said adapter to said holder.
A known assembly of the above-mentioned type discloses conical connecting surfaces of the holder and the tool. The tool is driven in the rotational direction of the assembly by means of wedges which cooperate with grooves in the holder. The wedges and the grooves are completely exposed to debris and chips which bring problems at clamping and cause stability problems. Furthermore the assembly is relatively complicated to produce, i.e. the manufacture of the necessitates a plurality of machining operations. Furthermore the use of the wedges and the grooves reduce the support surface between the tool and the holder.
An object of the present invention is to provide a tool assembly which is unsensitive to debris and chips.
Another object of the present invention is to arrange a tool assembly such that it consists of a few elements and therefore being simple to produce.
Still another object of the present invention is to create a stable and secure clamping of the tool.
These and other objects have been obtained through the features and characteristics of the appended claims.